Nici
by Someone aka Me
Summary: Futuristic!AU. The Purebloods formed their own colony, centuries ago. But centuries of isolation mean that they've missed out on a lot, so when an envoy from earth shows up, not everyone has reason to stay. Slight implied incest.


For my dearest, darlingest Gamma, for the GGE 2014. RabRod for you, my beloved.

As a product of the fact that I've already written Salem!RabRod and WWII!RabRod and CBC!RabRod, this got… weird. So have a Star Trek/ Elysium influenced future!RabRod.

Thanks to my lovely Sammie for the idea.

.

"I don't want to hear it, Rabastan!"

"It is _my life too._ Don't I get any say in this?"

"No!" Rodolphus snapped, whirling around to face his brother. When he saw Rabastan wince, something in his face softened, although his posture didn't change. "You don't get it," he said, and at least this time it isn't a yell. "I'm not… I _can't_."

"Can't what, exactly?" Rabastan said briskly.

"I can't watch you die, okay?" Rodolphus shook his head, turned his back. "We're going, and that's final."

.

No one was really sure what was out there. The rumours said that Nici, the planet they call their home, was not where they originated. They said that Nici was a colony of a place called Earth.

The problem is that no one alive remembers Earth. For centuries, the Nicians had lived alone. Isolated. They were decades of space travel away from any other beings.

The legends said the people of Earth didn't all have magic. For Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, this was incomprehensible. Not having magic? Ridiculous. On Nici, those born without magic were cast out from the moment it was clear that they would never be one of the Nicians. But to have a whole world full of people without magic? _Adults_ without magic? It was incomprehensible.

And it is merely legend. That is, it was merely legend. Until the day the skies broke open and a behemoth emerged, a ship bigger than anyone had ever seen.

The people who emerged had no Cores, no wands. Yet, they did not cede to the logic that the Nicians were obviously superior. They spoke of equality and differences and Lord Voldemort, the ruler of Nici, spoke to them in his slippery-smooth voice, charming to their faces and disdainful to all else.

But even the disdain of their High Lord could not suppress the curiosity of a people that were still, essentially, a branch of humanity.

They asked questions. Questions about the ship, about the laser weaponry the travelers carried. Questions about Earth; if it truly was as the legends said. And they learned.

They learned of a people who lacked magic but had something called innovation. They learned of technology, of how it had advanced since their forefathers had taken one of the first space ships and flown it to the nearest habitable planet, decades away.

Rodolphus learned. He learned about medicine, about how it could cure chronic illnesses and even frailties that were built into a person, part of something called a genome. He learned of a world where no one was always ill.

And Rodolphus imagined. He imagined a world where Rabastan could run. A world where Rabastan wasn't confined to his bed at least once a month because he caught every little illness and could never fight anything off.

And Rodolphus wanted. He wanted this world. He wanted it for Rabastan, but he wanted it for himself, too. This was partly for purely selfish reasons — Rodolphus spent a lot of time ensuring his brother's health and well-being. It was largely because Rabastan struggled with simple things that maybe he didn't need to. And it was partly because it hurt Rodolphus to see his brother in pain.

Rodolphus rarely acknowledged things like this to himself. He wasn't really supposed to be full of feelings — he was just supposed to be strong.

But, sometimes, when Rodolphus got sick of being strong, he allowed himself to acknowledge that he felt very deeply. More than he should. He wanted his brother to be happy. More than that, he wanted to wrap Rabastan up in his arms and make sure nothing in the world could ever harm him, keep him spirited away so no one else could ever touch him. He wanted Rabastan to be his, completely.

Yet Rabastan was his brother. So none of that mattered because it was all just _wrong_. Instead, Rodolphus kept most of that curled up inside, and allowed himself only brotherly feelings of protectiveness.

Still, even brotherly protectiveness was enough. Rodolphus would see Rabastan healed. He would.

.

The trip back to Earth would now take weeks, rather than decades. The space-farers invited anyone who wanted to come, explained that on Earth they would have access to health care and citizenship rights and a change to start anew.

The catch was that the ship made no promises to come back to Nici. It could be a lifetime before a return voyage was made.

For Rodolphus, the decision was easy. For Rabastan, apparently not so much.

"I don't understand why you want to stay here," Rodolphus said. He glanced up to meet Rabastan's eyes. "It's not like there's much to stay for."

"Mother and Father are here."

"Mother and Father don't give a damn about…" Rodolphus almost finished the sentence with _you_, but instead he opted for the kinder (and less honest) "…us."

Rabastan glances at him, cynicism painted in his dark eyes. "Your leaving would kill them."

Rodolphus shook his head. "You don't get it, do you? You're more important. You always have been."

For a moment, Rabastan just stared. Then, "Why?"

Rodolphus didn't know how to explain, so instead he just said, "Please, Rab. Come with me. Let them heal you."

"And then what?"

"What?" Rodolphus was confused.

"What comes after that, Rodolphus? What comes after that?"

Rodolphus paused for a moment before he replied, "Whatever we want."

And finally, finally… Rabastan nods.


End file.
